The Only One Left
by Ubber Pyromaniac Syndrome
Summary: Songfic to Left by NikelBack. Remus is trying to deal with the death of his best friend. How far will he go and where do his thoughts lead him? RedoneRewritten originally posted under They R Coming 4 Me 2nite.


**The Only One Left PG U.P.S  
  
Notes: This was written in honour of Sirius, and the thoughts running through Remus' head are how I believed them to be.  
  
Originally Posted: 2-7-04  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any characters therein. I only own my way of the meaning U.P.S. Take that, and it is stealing.  
**  
Remus Lupin sat alone by a window as the rain poured down, flooding the outside and making a small river on his front lawn. Silent silver tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked out the window thinking of his newly departed friend.  
  
Remus wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his shabby robe. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. Or how he felt for that matter. Was he sad, furious, or even scared? He didn't know anything anymore. All he knew was that his best friend fell behind the black vial.  
  
_I saw the river, just pull him down  
  
I knew the man who hunted him down  
  
We watched the river, take him away  
  
Before he died, I could have sworn he said I am the only one  
  
I am the only one left_  
  
Remus remembered Voldermort and the other women. He remembered a flash of green light and saw Sirius fall threw the black vile to never return. He had been stunned so his death was quick and silent. Remus drew his legs to his chest and buried his face in his knees, wrapping his arms around his chest.  
  
He couldn't deal with the fact that he might never see his best friend again. Scratch that. He knew he would never see his best friend again. After all the two had been through together, and all the things that had happened after it, Remus was shattered.  
  
He felt so lost he wanted to die. But he couldn't die. He knew he couldn't because Sirius wouldn't want him to die. He'd go join Peter in hell, hoping Sirius was happy in heaven. No matter what he did, he would never see his best friend again.  
  
_Tired and afraid lies a saddened man  
  
Knelt beside him with head in hand  
  
And escaped on a lonely breath  
  
Before he died I could have sworn he said  
_  
He closed his eyes and thought, he had sat in a room with Arthur Weasly and cried silently once they returned from the ministry of Magic, but the image of Sirius would not leave his head. He leaned up against the cool glass and relaxed as the chill touched his tired muscles.  
  
Molly had tried to calm him down, soothe his troubled mind but she hadn't been able to. Still, all he could think about was his best friend. Who was gone forever... He shivered from the cold, and the fear he was drowning in.  
  
A pit of sorrow with no bottom. And if there was, it was bound to be the entrance to hell. Falling from the cold windy days, to immortal hot nights. Burning, searing pain spread through his body. He looked around. nothing had caused it. His mind was tricking him, hurting him.  
  
_I am the only one  
  
I am the only one left  
  
Who ever gave a damn about you  
  
I am sorry  
  
I am sorry  
  
I was wrong  
  
I was wrong  
  
I've been wrong for way to long  
  
I am sorry that you're gone_  
  
Remus remembered Sirius's tale of his stay at Azkaban and how no one had seemed to care for him anymore but it wasn't true. He cared, and so did Harry and the rest of the order but it hurt him the deepest.  
  
He had thought Sirius really did kill James at first but that didn't matter now, because he was gone. He was sorry and he never could prove how much though.  
  
It thundered outside and it reminded Remus that he was the only one left...the last marauder and he felt like he was next. He touched the cool glass with his hand and more silver tears slid down his cheeks.  
  
Wiping away the tears, and standing up, Remus looked out the window. More lightning come and then thunder followed. Remus knew what he had to do now. As the last Marauder left, he would have to make sure they went down with the honour they deserved.  
  
He would make sure the marauders were always remembered. He swore on his life he would do it, if it was the last thing he ever did.  
  
For James.  
  
For Lily.  
  
For Peter.  
  
And for Sirius.  
  
**END**


End file.
